Not the same
by Beni Malkal
Summary: Não o Natsu dela, não a Lisanna dele. EdoNatsu/Lisanna


**N/A**: _Fairy Tail_ pertence a Hiro Mashima-kun, uma pessoa muito linda e talentosa. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Oi gente! Espero que gostem, essa história se passa antes da saga Edolas ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna<strong>

_"Meu nome é Lisanna, e eu sou uma maga da Fairy Tail._

_Das duas Fairy Tail. _

_Eu estou vivendo, há dois meses, num tipo de mundo novo. Somos uma dark guild, Elfman chora por tudo, tem pessoas que eu não conheço, Cana é uma menina respeitável que não bebe, Gray usa muitas roupas, e Natsu é um garoto pequeno e envergonhado. Quase nada é como minha guilda, principalmente Mira-nee. Ela agora é algum tipo de garota dócil e gentil, sempre sorrindo e amiga de todos. Assustadora não é uma palavra que a definiria. O que é totalmente estranho. _

_Pode não parecer legal falar assim da minha irmã, mas veja, é assim que as coisas são. Minha irmã sempre brigava com uma menina da guilda, a Erza..._

_Erza, Jet, Droy, Wakaba, Macao, Gray, Cana, Elf-nii, Mira-nee, Mestre, Gildarts, Happy… __Natsu._

_Eu sinto falta da minha antiga vida, da minha antiga família e dos meus antigos planos._

_Planos com o garoto que amo – mesmo ele sendo um pouco idiota demais para perceber minhas indiretas diretíssimas, quero dizer, "Posso ser sua esposa?" não foi o cúmulo da sutileza._

_O Natsu daqui é estranho. Ele é fofo e legal, me ajudou a fazer amigos aqui. Quase todas as missões faço com ele – mesmo Mira-nee odiando que eu faça as missões contra o reino, Lucy tem razão, temos que lutar de alguma forma._

_Nós dois não gostamos muito de lutar. Preferimos ficar quietos, lado ao lado. Lendo os pensamentos um do outro. _

_Quero dizer, a menos se ele estiver num meio de transporte. Na verdade, essa é a diferença principal. Meios de transporte... Lembro-me de quando costumava rir do Natsu da Terra, enjoando. Natsu da Terra, Natsu de Fiore. Meu Natsu."_

- Ei Lisanna, o que está escrevendo?

A menina fechou o diário, assustada, e olhou para o lindo garoto de cabelos rosa, que olhava para o lado um pouco corado.

- Gomen. Se quiser, não responda. Então, achei um carro aqui perto, mas ele está sendo vigiado por uns caras do exercito do rei. Pode me ajudar a roubá-lo?

Ele sorriu, e ela sorriu também. Seu sorriso parecia contagiar o bar.

- Claro. Espera um minuto – disse, e saiu para seu quarto. Antes de guardar o diário no local usual, escreveu as últimas palavras.

_"Não o mesmo Natsu, porém o mesmo sorriso, mesmo amor pela guilda... Talvez esteja na hora de eu encontrar outra pessoa com quem fazer planos."_

**Natsu**

_"Meu nome é Natsu Dragion, e eu sou um mago da Fairy Tail. É uma guilda de magos muuuito legal, mesmo sendo uma Dark Guild._

_Eu sei o que deve estar pensando. Mas não somos nós os errados, e sim Faust. Antes, éramos uma das mais famosas guildas de Edolas._

_Eu amo essa guilda, de todo jeito. Não me importa nossa reputação ou nosso lugar no ranking. Se qualquer um falar mal da Fairy Tail eu bato, ou melhor, peço para a Lucy bater. _

_Não que eu seja fraco, só não gosto de violência, nem de quebrar as coisas. Coisas que Lucy gosta, e muito. Ela parece um animal às vezes._

_Mas não tem só Lucy na Fairy Tail. Tem Lucy, tem Gray, meu melhor amigo, tem Levy, tem Mira, tem Lisanna. Ou melhor, tinha Lisanna._

_Lisanna era minha melhor amiga, a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim. E então me disseram que ela morrera. Foi a pior dor que eu já senti._

_Mas um dia depois, lá estava ela de novo! Todos estavam muito contentes. Só eu percebi a verdade. Aquela não era minha Lisanna, era uma Lisanna diferente. _

_Escondi isso de todos. A ajudei a se enturmar. Puxei-a para perto, puxei-a para perto demais. _

_Me pergunto quem é ela, como era sua vida, se ela tinha amigos, se ela amava alguém como eu amava a minha Lisanna._

_Lisanna de Edolas, Lisanna da Fairy Tail, minha Lisanna. Apenas minha, não me importa se estava viva ou morta._

_Ela roubava carros comigo, pescava. E, só percebi hoje, me apaixonei por ela. _

_Não sei se foi ontem, hoje, semana passada. Só sei que a amo._

_Lisanna, Lisanna. Eu amo duas Lisannas? Isso estava realmente me confundindo._

_Até hoje, quando fomos pescar após roubar um carro._

_Ela estava muito calada, e a perguntei o que houve. Ela olhou para o lado e limpou lágrimas no canto dos olhos, olhou para mim e sorriu._

_- Natsu, quando nós crescermos... Eu posso ser sua esposa?_

_Eu respondi que sim, e o resto é outra história."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Espero que tenham gostado! Eu não sei porque criei esse casal... Mas eu amei, porque amo Edolas. Queria que fosse mais reaproveitada por Hiro-kun, inclusive o exército real...

Então, _reviews_? Anyway, obrigada por lerem!


End file.
